justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Bossa Nova
|artist = and His Orchestra |tvfilm = |year = 1961 |dlc = November 7, 2019 (JDU) December 11, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = (JD2) Easy (JDU) |effort = (JD2) Low (JDU) |nogm = 4 2 (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Curious Blue/ (Bar) Beta Curious Blue/ Tall Poppy (Beta-styled Pictograms) |gc = Razzle Dazzle Rose/Wild Strawberry Beta Dark Purple/Dark Purple |pictos = 45 |nowc = SoulBossaNova |audio = |from = album }}"Soul Bossa Nova" by and His Orchestra was planned to be in but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/p_Q8XysdgDA It was later featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman with blue hair. She wears a yellow headband, pink earrings, a yellow dress with blue and pink circles, and orange stiletto boots. 'P2' P2 is a man with yellow hair. He wears an orange blazer, a purple button shirt, pink and purple pinstripe pants, and white shoes. In the remake, he wears blue shoes instead. SoulBossaNova_Coach_1.png|P1 SoulBossaNova_Coach_2.png|P2 Background The background is mostly blue with some stage lights, the legs of two women (each on one side) kicking their legs onto pistols. Gold Moves Original There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms out in a downward semi-circle. SoulBossaNovaRemakeGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves GoldNova.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 2 Gold Moves in the remake, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1': Hit the air downwards with your hands open. *'P2': Hit the air upwards with your hands open. SoulBossaNova_remake_gm1.png|Both Gold Moves Soulbossanova jdu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is one of the few songs in the series whose short version does not start at the beginning of the song. *In the Nintendo Switch notification for the event, the artist s name is misspelled as "Quincy Jones & 'G'is Orchestra".https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg Routine *In the Beta version, there were incorrect pictograms from I Want You Back; this was fixed in the final version.https://youtu.be/rJu8bWEzLiY **These may have been used as placeholders during development. *There is a photo that shows the cover of the game with the coaches in a different color scheme. *This is one of the few routines in which all the dancers have the same glove color, which is fuchsia. *In the preview video, there are completely different score tracks with different scores design. It is most likely an early Beta since there is "GREAT" (like in ) and there is a lack of Gold Moves. **These Beta elements can also be seen in the first trailer of the game. *The background was different in its Beta stage. *In the files, different 3D-style pictograms resemble pictograms: this means that the pictograms from this game were not going to be radically different. **Besides, three other pictograms are not transparent. ***One of the non-transparent pictograms is one of the different-styled ones. It is golden and glows, indicating that it is a beta Gold Move pictogram. *In the menu icon, P2 wears an additional yellow glove on his left hand, and the background has four fuchsia spotlights that are not seen in the actual routine. *In , the coaches are stretched vertically and the background glitches a lot. *The trailer for the Celebration event has the pictograms mixed into one as if it were a Solo routine. **As a result, each pair of pictograms appears one above the other and stretched horizontally. Gallery Game Files SoulBossa cover jd2.png|'' '' SoulBossaNova_Cover_Generic.png|'' '' (Remake) SoulBossaNova_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach SoulBossaNova_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background SoulBossaNova_banner_bkg.png| menu banner SoulBossaNova_map_bkg.png| map background SoulBossaNova BC.jpg| cover SoulBossaNova_Cover_1024.png| cover Soulbossanova_p1_ava.png|P1 s avatar soul bossa nova pictos-sprite.png|Single pictograms ( ) SoulBossaNova_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) tex1_512x256_6ddcc9667d69af79_14.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots sbnmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Soulbossanova jd2 ready.png| ready screen Soulbossanova jd2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Soulbossanova jd2019 menu.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' on the menu Soulbossanova jd2019 load.png| loading screen Soulbossanova jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Soulbossanova jd2020 menu.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' on the menu Soulbossanova jd2020 load.png| loading screen Soulbossanova jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Soulbossanova jdnow menu.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' on the menu Soulbossanova jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images coach jd2 bossanova.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements Soulbossanovabeta.png|Beta screenshot soul bossa nova beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 (non-transparent) soul bossa nova beta pictos 3 4 5.png|Beta pictograms 3 (different color), 4 (non-transparent/Gold Move), and 5 soul bossa nova beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 soul bossa nova beta pictograms 7 8.png|Beta pictograms 7 and 8 soul bossa nova beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 soul bossa nova beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 (different color) soul bossa nova beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (different color) soul bossa nova beta pictos 12 13.png|Beta pictogram 12 and 13 soul bossa nova beta picto 14.png|Beta pictogram 14 soul bossa nova beta pictos 15-20.png|Beta pictograms 15-19 Others Soulbossanova jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (Remake) Soulbossanova jdu pictogram error.png|Pictogram error ( Celebration trailer) Lump Switch error.jpg|Spelling error from s Nintendo Switch notification SOUL BOSSA NOVA DEV JDN.png|'' '' in the Beta servers Videos Official Audio Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova (JD1 Beta Version) Teaser Soul Bossa Nova - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance 2-0 Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones & His Orchestra (PS Move) Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance 2020 Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance Now Extractions Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Soul Bossa Nova de:Soul Bossa Nova pl:Soul Bossa Nova Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now